wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/12
Rozdział dwunasty Przez ten czas, kiedy Pentuer objeżdżał państwo wybierając delegatów, Ramzes XIII mieszkał w Tebach i żenił swego ulubieńca Tutmozisa. Przede wszystkim władca dwu światów, otoczony wspaniałym orszakiem, pojechał na złocistym wozie do pałacu najdostojniejszego Antefa, nomarchy Teb. Magnat wybiegł naprzeciw pana aż przed bramę i, zdjąwszy z nóg kosztowne sandały, na klęczkach pomógł Ramzesowi wysiąść. W zamian za ten hołd faraon podał mu do ucałowania rękę i oświadczył, że od tej pory Antef staje się jego przyjacielem i ma prawo wchodzić w obuwiu nawet do sali tronowej. Gdy zaś znaleźli się w ogromnej komnacie pałacu Antefa, pan wobec całego orszaku odezwał się: - Wiem, dostojny Antefie, że jak czcigodni przodkowie twoi mieszkają w najpiękniejszych grobach, tak ty, potomek ich, jesteś najprzedniejszym między nomarchami Egiptu. Tobie zaś zapewne wiadomo, że na moim dworze i w wojsku, jak również w moim królewskim sercu, pierwsze miejsce zajmuje ulubieniec mój i dowódca gwardii - Tutmozis. Według zdania mędrców: źle czyni bogacz, który najdroższego klejnotu nie osadza w najpiękniejszy pierścień. A że twój ród, Antefie, jest mi najdroższy, a Tutmozis najmilszy, więc umyśliłem - połączyć was ze sobą. Co łatwo może się stać, jeżeli córka twoja, piękna i mądra Hebron, przyjmie za małżonka Tutmozisa. Na co dostojny Antef odparł: - Wasza świątobliwość, władco żywego i zachodniego świata! Jak cały Egipt i wszystko, co w nim jest, należy do ciebie, tak ten dom i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy są twoją własnością. Skoro zaś pragniesz w swym sercu, aby moja córka, Hebron, została żoną ulubieńca twego, Tutmozisa, więc niech tak będzie... Teraz faraon opowiedział Antefowi, że Tutmozis ma dwadzieścia talentów rocznej płacy ze skarbu i znaczne dobra własne w różnych nomesach. Zaś dostojny Antef oświadczył, że jego jedyna córka Hebron będzie miała pięćdziesiąt talentów rocznie tudzież prawo korzystania z dóbr ojca w tych nomesach, w których na dłuższy czas zatrzyma się dwór królewski. A ponieważ Antef nie miał syna, więc cały jego ogromny i nie zadłużony majątek musiał kiedyś przejść na Tutmozisa wraz z urzędem nomarchy Teb, o ile zgadzałoby się to z wolą jego świątobliwości. Po ukończeniu układów wszedł z dziedzińca Tutmozis i podziękował Antefowi naprzód za to, że takiemu jak on nędzarzowi oddaje swoją córkę, a po wtóre - że ją tak pięknie wychował. Zarazem umówiono się, że ceremonia zaślubin odbędzie się w ciągu kilku dni. Tutmozis bowiem, jako dowódca gwardii, nie ma czasu na zbyt długie uroczystości wstępne. - Życzę ci szczęścia, mój synu - zakończył z uśmiechem Antef - tudzież wielkiej cierpliwości. Albowiem ukochana córka moja, Hebron, ma już dwadzieścia lat, jest pierwszą elegantką w Tebach i przywykła posiadać swoją wolę... Na bogi!... mówię ci, że moja władza nad Tebami zawsze kończyła się przy furcie ogrodów mojej córki. I lękam się, że twoje jeneralstwo nie większe zrobi na niej wrażenie. Z kolei szlachetny Antef zaprosił swoich gości na wspaniałą ucztę, w czasie której ukazała się piękna Hebron z wielkim orszakiem towarzyszek. W sali jadalnej stało mnóstwo stolików na dwie i cztery osoby tudzież jeden większy stół na wzniesieniu dla faraona. Aby uczcić Antefa i swego ulubieńca, jego świątobliwość zbliżył się do Hebron i zaprosił ją do swego stołu. Panna Hebron była rzeczywiście piękna, a robiła wrażenie osoby doświadczonej, co w Egipcie nie stanowiło osobliwości. Ramzes prędko spostrzegł, że narzeczona wcale nie zwraca uwagi na przyszłego małżonka, ale za to posyła wymowne spojrzenia w stronę jego, faraona. I to także nie było dziwem w Egipcie. Gdy goście zasiedli przy stolikach, gdy odezwała się muzyka, a tancerki zaczęły roznosić między biesiadnikami wino i kwiaty, Ramzes odezwał się: - Im dłużej patrzę na ciebie, Hebron, tym więcej zdumiewam się. Gdyby tu wszedł kto obcy, uważałby cię za boginię albo arcykapłankę, ale nigdy za szczęśliwą narzeczoną. - Mylisz się, panie - odparła. - W tej chwili jestem szczęśliwą, ale nie z mego narzeczeństwa... - Jak to może być?... - przerwał faraon. - Małżeństwo nie nęci mnie i z pewnością wolałabym zostać arcykapłanką Izydy aniżeli żoną... - Więc dlaczego wychodzisz za mąż? - Robię to dla ojca, który koniecznie chce mieć spadkobiercę swej sławy... Głównie zaś dlatego, że ty tak chcesz, panie... - Mógłżeby ci się nie podobać Tutmozis? - Tego nie mówię. Tutmozis jest piękny, jest pierwszym elegantem w Egipcie, ładnie śpiewa i bierze nagrody na igrzyskach. Jego zaś stanowisko dowódcy gwardii waszej świątobliwości należy do najpierwszych w kraju. Mimo to, gdyby nie prośby ojca i twój rozkaz, panie, nie zostałabym jego żoną... Choć i tak nie będę nią!... Tutmozisowi wystarczy mój majątek i tytuły po moim ojcu, a resztę znajdzie u tancerek. - I on wie o swoim nieszczęściu? Hebron uśmiechnęła się. - On od dawna wie, że choćbym nie była córką Antefa, ale ostatniego paraszyty, jeszcze nie oddałabym się człowiekowi, którego nie kocham. A pokochać mogłabym tylko wyższego od siebie. - Mówisz to naprawdę?... - dziwił się Ramzes. - Mam przecież dwadzieścia lat, więc już od sześciu lat otaczają mnie wielbiciele. Prędko jednak poznałam ich wartość... A dziś wolę słuchać rozmowy uczonych kapłanów aniżeli śpiewów i oświadczyn eleganckiej młodzieży. - W takim razie nie powinienem siedzieć przy tobie, Hebron, bo nawet nie jestem elegantem, a już wcale nie posiadam mądrości kapłańskiej... - O, ty, panie, jesteś czymś większym... - odparła mocno rumieniąc się. - Ty jesteś wódz, który odniósł zwycięstwo... Ty jesteś porywczy jak lew, bystry jak sęp... Przed tobą miliony upadają na twarz, a państwa drżą... Alboż nie wiemy, jaką trwogę budzi w Tyrze i Niniwie twoje imię? Bogowie mogliby zazdrościć twojej potęgi... Ramzes zmięszał się. - O Hebron, Hebron... Gdybyś wiedziała, jaki niepokój zasiewasz w moim sercu!... - Dlatego - mówiła - godzę się na małżeństwo z Tutmozisem... Będę bliższą waszej świątobliwości i choć co kilka dni będę widywała ciebie, panie... To powiedziawszy - wstała od stolika i odeszła. Postępek jej spostrzegł Antef i wylękniony przybiegł do Ramzesa. - O panie! - zawołał - czy moja córka nie powiedziała czego niestosownego?... To niepohamowana lwica... - Uspokój się - odparł faraon. - Twoja córka jest pełna mądrości i powagi. Wyszła zaś, bo spostrzegła, że wino waszej dostojności zbyt silnie rozwesela biesiadników. Rzeczywiście w sali jadalnej panował wielki hałas, tym bardziej że Tutmozis porzuciwszy rolę wicegospodarza zrobił się najbardziej ożywionym biesiadnikiem. - Poufnie rzeknę waszej świątobliwości - szepnął Antef - że biedny Tutmozis bardzo będzie musiał pilnować się wobec Hebron... Ta pierwsza uczta przeciągnęła się do rana. Wprawdzie faraon zaraz wyjechał, lecz inni zostali - z początku na krzesłach, później na posadzkach... Aż wreszcie musiał Antef wozami rozesłać ich do domów, niby rzeczy martwe. W kilka dni odbyła się uroczystość zaślubin. Do pałacu Antefa zeszli się arcykapłani Herhor i Mefres, nomarchowie sąsiednich nomesów i najwyżsi dostojnicy miasta Tebów. Później przyjechał na dwukolnym wozie Tutmozis otoczony oficerami gwardii, a na końcu - jego świątobliwość Ramzes XIII. Towarzyszyli panu: wielki pisarz, naczelnik łuczników, naczelnik konnicy, wielki sędzia, wielki skarbnik, arcykapłan Sem i generałowie-adiutanci. Gdy wspaniałe to zgromadzenie znalazło się w sali przodków najdostojniejszego Antefa, ukazała się Hebron w białych szatach, z licznym orszakiem przyjaciółek i służebnic. Wówczas ojciec jej, spaliwszy kadziło przed Amonem, posągiem swego ojca i - siedzącym na wzniesieniu Ramzesem XIII, oświadczył, że córkę swoją Hebron uwalnia spod opieki i ofiaruje jej posag. Przy czym podał jej w złotej puszce odnośny akt spisany na papirusie wobec sądu. Po krótkiej przekąsce panna młoda wsiadła do kosztownej lektyki niesionej przez ośmiu urzędników nomesu. Przed nią szła muzyka i śpiewacy, dokoła lektyki dostojnicy, a za nimi wielki tłum ludu. Cały ten orszak posuwał się ku świątyni Amona, przez najpiękniejsze ulice Tebów, wśród tłumu tak licznego jak na pogrzebie faraona. W świątyni lud został za murem, a państwo młodzi, faraon i dygnitarze weszli do sali kolumnowej. Tu Herhor spalił kadzidła przed zasłoniętym posągiem Amona, kapłanki wykonały święty taniec, a Tutmozis przeczytał z papirusa akt następujący: - "Ja, Tutmozis, dowódca gwardii jego świątobliwości Ramzesa XIII, biorę ciebie, Hebron, córkę nomarchy tebańskiego, Antefa, za żonę. Daję ci zaraz sumę dziesięciu talentów za to, żeś żoną moją być zechciała. Na ubranie twoje przeznaczam ci trzy talenty rocznie, a na wydatki domowe po talencie co miesiąc. Z dzieci, które mieć będziemy, syn najstarszy będzie spadkobiercą majątku, jaki dziś posiadam i w przyszłości nabyć mogę. Jeżelibym nie żył z tobą, rozwiódł się i inną pojął żonę, będę obowiązanym do wypłacenia ci czterdziestu talentów, jakową sumę opieram na majątku moim. Syn nasz, gdy obejmie majątek, będzie obowiązany płacić ci piętnaście talentów rocznie. Dzieci zaś spłodzone z inną żoną nie będą miały prawa do majątku pierworodnego syna naszego." Teraz wystąpił wielki sędzia i w imieniu Hebron przeczytał akt, w którym młoda pani obiecuje: dobrze karmić i odziewać małżonka swego, dbać o jego dom, rodzinę, służbę, inwentarz i niewolników, i powierza temuż małżonkowi zarząd majątkiem, jaki otrzymała i otrzyma od ojca. Po odczytaniu aktów Herhor podał Tutmozisowi puchar wina. Pan młody wypił połowę, panna Hebron umoczyła usta, po czym oboje spalili kadzidła przed purpurową zasłoną. Opuściwszy świątynię Amona tebańskiego państwo młodzi i ich wspaniały orszak udali się przez aleję sfinksową do królewskiego pałacu. Gromady ludu i żołnierzy witały ich okrzykami rzucając na drogę kwiaty. Tutmozis dotychczas mieszkał w komnatach faraona. Lecz w dniu wesela pan darował mu piękny pałacyk, w głębi ogrodów, otoczony lasem fig, mirtów i baobabów, gdzie młodzi małżonkowie mogli przepędzać dni szczęścia, ukryci przed ludzkim okiem, jakby odcięci od świata. W spokojnym tym zakątku tak rzadko pokazywali się ludzie, że nawet ptaki nie uciekały przed nimi. Gdy nowożeńcy i goście znaleźli się w nowym mieszkaniu, nastąpiła ceremonia ślubu ostateczna. Tutmozis ujął za rękę Hebron i podprowadził ją do ognia płonącego przed posągiem Izydy. Wtedy Mefres wylał na głowę panny łyżkę świętej wody, Hebron dotknęła ręką ognia, a Tutmozis podzielił się z nią kawałkiem chleba i na palec włożył jej swój pierścień na znak, że od tej pory zostaje panią majątku, sług, trzód i niewolników pana młodego. Przez ten czas kapłani śpiewali hymny weselne i obnieśli posąg boskiej Izydy po całym domu. Kapłanki zaś wykonały święte tańce. Dzień ten zakończył się widowiskami i wielką ucztą, podczas której wszyscy spostrzegli, że Hebron ciągle towarzyszyła faraonowi, a Tutmozis trzymał się od niej z daleka i tylko częstował gości. Gdy zeszły gwiazdy, święty Herhor opuścił ucztę, a wkrótce po nim wymknęło się kilku najwyższych dostojników. Zaś około północy w podziemiach świątyni Amona zebrały się następujące czcigodne osoby: arcykapłani Herhor, Mefres i Mentezufis, najwyższy sędzia Tebów tudzież naczelnicy nomesów Abs, Horti i Emsuch. Mentezufis obejrzał grube kolumny, zamknął drzwi, pogasił światła, i została w niskiej komnacie tylko jedna lampa płonąca przed posążkiem Horusa. Dostojnicy zasiedli na trzech kamiennych ławach, a nomarcha Absu rzekł: - Gdyby mi kazano określić charakter jego świątobliwości Ramzesa XIII, zaiste! nie potrafiłbym tego uczynić... - Wariat! - wtrącił Mefres. - Czy wariat, nie wiem - odparł Herhor. - W każdym razie człowiek bardzo niebezpieczny. Asyria już dwa razy przypominała nam o ostatecznym traktacie, a dziś, jak słyszę, zaczyna niepokoić się zbrojeniem Egiptu... - O to mniejsza - rzekł Mefres. - Gorsze bowiem jest, że ten bezbożnik naprawdę myśli naruszyć skarby Labiryntu... - A ja bym sądził - odezwał się nomarcha Emsuchu - że gorsze są obietnice porobione chłopom. Dochody państwa i nasze stanowczo zachwieją się, jeżeli pospólstwo zacznie świętować co siódmy dzień... A gdyby jeszcze faraon nadał im grunta. - On gotów to zrobić - szepnął najwyższy sędzia. - Czy aby gotów?... - spytał nomarcha Horti. - Mnie się zdaje, że on tylko chce pieniędzy. Gdyby mu więc ustąpić coś ze skarbów Labiryntu... - Nie można - przerwał Herhor. - Państwu nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, tylko faraonowi, a to - nie wszystko jedno. Po wtóre - jak grobla póty jest mocna, dopóki nie przeniknie jej choćby strumyk wody, tak Labirynt dopóty jest pełen, dopóki nie ruszymy z niego pierwszej sztaby złota. Po niej wszystko pójdzie... Wreszcie - kogóż zasilimy skarbami bogów i państwa?... Oto młodzieńca, który pogardza wiarą, upokarza kapłanów i buntuje lud. Nie jestże on gorszym od Assara?... Bo ten jest wprawdzie barbarzyńcą, ale szkody nam nie robi. - Nieprzystojną jest rzeczą, aby faraon tak jawnie zalecał się do żony swego ulubieńca już w dniu ślubu... - odezwał się zamyślony sędzia. - Hebron sama go ciągnie! - rzekł nomarcha Horti. - Każda kobieta wabi wszystkich mężczyzn - odpowiedział nomarcha Emsuchu. - Lecz na to dany jest rozum człowiekowi, aby nie popełniał grzechu... - Alboż faraon nie jest mężem wszystkich kobiet w Egipcie? - szepnął nomarcha Abs. - Grzechy wreszcie należą do sądu bogów, a nas obchodzi tylko państwo... - Niebezpieczny!... niebezpieczny!... - mówił nomarcha Emsuchu, trzęsąc rękoma i głową. - Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że pospólstwo jest już rozzuchwalone i lada chwilę podniesie bunt. A wówczas żaden arcykapłan ani nomarcha nie będzie pewny nie tylko władzy i majątku, ale nawet życia... - Na bunt mam sposób - wtrącił Herhor. - Jaki? - Przede wszystkim - odezwał się Mefres - buntowi można zapobiec, jeżeli mędrszych spomiędzy pospólstwa oświecimy, że ten, który obiecuje im wielkie ulgi, jest wariatem. - Najzdrowszy człowiek pod słońcem! - szepnął nomarcha Horti. - Trzeba tylko wyrozumieć: o co mu chodzi? - Wariat! wariat... - powtarzał Mefres. - Jego przyrodni brat starszy już udaje małpę i pije z paraszytami, a on zacznie to robić lada dzień. - Jest to zły i niedorzeczny sposób ogłaszać za wariata człowieka przytomnego - zabrał głos nomarcha Horti. - Bo gdy lud zmiarkuje kłamstwo, przestanie nam wierzyć we wszystkim, a wówczas nic nie powstrzyma buntu. - Jeżeli ja mówię, że Ramzes jest wariatem, muszę mieć na to dowody rzekł Mefres. - A teraz posłuchajcie. Dostojnicy poruszyli się na ławach. - Powiedzcie mi - ciągnął Mefres - czy człowiek zdrowego rozumu ośmieli się będąc następcą tronu walczyć publicznie z bykiem wobec kilku tysięcy Azjatów? Czy rozsądny książę, Egipcjanin, będzie po nocy włóczył się do świątyni fenickiej?... Czy bez powodu zepchnie do rzędu niewolnic pierwszą swoją kobietę, co nawet było przyczyną śmierci jej i dziecka?... Obecni zaszemrali ze zgrozy. - Wszystko to - mówił arcykapłan - widzieliśmy w Pi-Bast, jak również ja i Mentezufis byliśmy świadkami pijackich uczt, na których już półobłąkany następca bluźnił bogom i znieważał kapłanów... - Tak było - wtrącił Mentezufis. - A jak mniemacie - prawił zapalając się Mefres - czy człowiek zdrowy na umyśle będąc naczelnym wodzem opuści armię, ażeby uganiać się po pustyni za kilkoma libijskimi bandytami? Pomijam mnóstwo rzeczy drobniejszych, choćby pomysł nadania chłopom świąt i ziemi, lecz pytam was: czy mogę nazywać przytomnym człowieka, który popełnił tyle występnych niedorzeczności, bez powodu, oto tak sobie!... Obecni milczeli, nomarcha Horti był zafrasowany. - Nad tym trzeba zastanowić się - wtrącił najwyższy sędzia - ażeby nie stała się krzywda człowiekowi... Tu odezwał się Herhor: - Święty Mefres wyrządza mu łaskę - rzekł stanowczym tonem - poczytując go za wariata. W przeciwnym bowiem razie musielibyśmy uważać Ramzesa za zdrajcę... Obecni poruszyli się z niepokojem. - Tak, człowiek nazywany Ramzesem XIII jest zdrajcą, bo nie tylko wybiera sobie szpiegów i złodziei, ażeby odkryli drogę do skarbów Labiryntu, nie tylko odmawia traktatu z Asyrią, którego Egipt koniecznie potrzebuje... - Ciężkie oskarżenia! - rzekł sędzia. - Ale jeszcze, słuchajcie mnie, układa się z podłymi Fenicjanami o przekopanie kanału między Morzem Czerwonym i Śródziemnym. Otóż kanał ten jest największą groźbą dla Egiptu, albowiem kraj nasz w jednej chwili może być zalany przez wodę!... Tu już nie chodzi o skarby Labiryntu, ale o nasze świątynie, domy, pola, o sześć milionów, wprawdzie głupich, ale niewinnych ludzi, a w końcu o życie nasze i naszych dzieci... - Jeżeli tak jest... - westchnął nomarcha Horti. - Ja i dostojny Mefres zaręczamy, że tak jest i że ten jeden człowiek takie w swych rękach nagromadził niebezpieczeństwa, jakie jeszcze nigdy nie groziły Egiptowi... Dlatego zebraliśmy was, czcigodni mężowie, ażeby obmyśleć środki ratunku... Ale musimy działać śpiesznie, bo zamiary tego człowieka pędzą naprzód jak wicher pustyni i - bodajby nie zasypały nas!... Na chwilę w mrocznej komnacie zaległa cisza. - Cóż tu radzić? - odezwał się nomarcha Emsuch. - My siedzimy w nomesach, daleko od dworu, i wreszcie nie tylko nie znamy zamiarów tego szaleńca, ale nawet nie domyślaliśmy się ich, prawie nie wierzymy... Dlatego sądzę, że najlepiej pozostawić tę sprawę tobie, dostojny Herhorze, i Mefresowi. Odkryliście chorobę, obmyślcie teraz lekarstwo i zastosujcie... A jeżeli niepokoi was ogrom odpowiedzialności, dobierzcie sobie do pomocy najwyższego sędziego... - Tak! Tak!... Prawdę mówi!... - potwierdzili wzburzeni dostojnicy. Mentezufis zapalił pochodnią i położył na stole przed posągiem boga papirus, na którym spisano akt tej treści, że: wobec niebezpieczeństw grożących państwu władza rady tajnej przechodzi w ręce Herhora, któremu do pomocy dodani są: Mefres i najwyższy sędzia. Akt ten, stwierdzony podpisami obecnych dostojników, zamknięto w puszkę i schowano w skrytce pod ołtarzem... Nadto - każdy z siedmiu uczestników zobowiązał się pod przysięgą spełniać wszystkie rozkazy Herhora i wciągnąć do spisku po dziesięciu dygnitarzy. Herhor zaś obiecał im złożyć dowody, że Asyria nalega o traktat, że faraon nie chce go podpisać, że układa się z Fenicjanami o budowę kanału i że w zdradziecki sposób chce dostać się do Labiryntu. - Życie moje i cześć jest w waszych rękach - zakończył Herhor. - Jeżeli to, co powiedziałem, jest nieprawdą, skażecie mnie na śmierć, a ciało moje na spalenie. Teraz już nikt nie wątpił, że arcykapłan mówi szczerą prawdę. Żaden bowiem Egipcjanin nie naraziłby ciała swego na spalenie, czyli - duszy na zgubę. Kilka dni po weselu Tutmozis przepędził w towarzystwie Hebron w pałacyku darowanym mu przez jego świątobliwość. Ale każdego wieczora przychodził do koszar gwardii, gdzie w towarzystwie oficerów i tancerek bardzo wesoło przepędzał noce. Z tego zachowania koledzy domyślili się, że Tutmozis poślubił Hebron tylko dla posagu, co wreszcie nikogo nie dziwiło. Po pięciu dniach Tutmozis przyszedł do faraona i oświadczył, że może na powrót objąć służbę. Skutkiem czego odwiedzał swoją małżonkę tylko przy świetle słonecznym, a w nocy czuwał przy komnacie pana. Jednego wieczora rzekł mu faraon: - Pałac ten ma tyle kątów do podglądania i podsłuchiwania, że każda moja czynność jest śledzona. Nawet do czcigodnej matki mojej znowu odzywają się tajemnicze głosy, które już umilkły były w Memfis, gdym rozpędził kapłanów... Tym sposobem - ciągnął pan - nie mogę nikogo przyjmować u siebie, ale muszę opuszczać pałac i w miejscu bezpiecznym naradzać się ze sługami moimi... - Mam iść za waszą świątobliwością? - spytał Tutmozis widząc, że faraon ogląda się za płaszczem. - Nie. Musisz zostać tutaj i pilnować, aby nikt nie wchodził do mojej komnaty. Nikogo też nie wpuszczaj, choćby to była matka moja, a nawet cień wiecznie żyjącego ojca... Powiesz, że śpię i że nie chcę widzieć się z nikim. - Stanie się, jak rzekłeś - odparł Tutmozis wkładając na pana płaszcz z kapturem. Potem zgasił światło w sypialni, a faraon wyszedł bocznymi korytarzami. Znalazłszy się w ogrodzie Ramzes przystanął i z uwagą rozejrzał się w okolicy. Następnie widać zorientowawszy się, począł szybko iść w stronę pałacyku ofiarowanego Tutmozisowi. Po kilku minutach drogi w cienistej alei ktoś przed nim stanął i zapytał: - Kto idzie?... - Nubia - odpowiedział faraon. - Libia - rzekł pytający i nagle cofnął się, jakby przestraszony. Był to oficer gwardii. Władca przypatrzył mu się i zawołał: - Ach, to Eunana!... Co tu robisz? - Obchodzę ogrody. Robię to każdej nocy po parę razy, gdyż zakradają się niekiedy złodzieje. Faraon pomyślał i rzekł: - Roztropnie czynisz. Lecz zapamiętaj sobie, że pierwszym obowiązkiem gwardzisty jest milczeć... Złodzieja wypędź, ale gdybyś spotkał jaką dostojną osobę, nie zaczepiaj jej i milcz, zawsze milcz... Choćby to... był sam arcykapłan Herhor... - O panie! - zawołał Eunana - tylko nie rozkazuj mi składać w nocy hołdu Herhorowi albo Mefresowi... Nie wiem, czy na ich widok miecz sam nie wydarłby mi się z pochwy... Ramzes uśmiechnął się. - Twój miecz jest moim - odparł - i tylko wtedy może wyjść z pochwy, kiedy ja rozkażę... Skinął głową Eunanie i poszedł dalej. Po kwadransie błądzenia mylnymi ścieżkami faraon znalazł się w pobliżu altany ukrytej w gąszczach. Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał szelest, i cicho zapytał: - Hebron?... Naprzeciw niemu wybiegła figura odziana również w ciemny płaszcz. Przypadła do Ramzesa i zawisła mu na szyi szepcząc: - To ty, panie?... To ty?... Jakże długo czekałam... Faraon poczuł, że wysuwa mu się z objęć; wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do altany. W tej chwili spadł z niego płaszcz. Ramzes przez chwilę ciągnął go, lecz w końcu zostawił. Na drugi dzień czcigodna pani Nikotris wezwała do siebie Tutmozisa. Ulubieniec faraona aż zląkł się spojrzawszy na nią. Królowa była strasznie blada; oczy miała zapadnięte, prawie błędne. - Siądź - rzekła wskazując mu stołeczek obok swego fotelu. Tutmozis zawahał się. - Siądź... i... przysięgnij, że nikomu nie powtórzysz tego, co ci powiem... - Na cienie mego ojca... - rzekł. - Słuchaj - mówiła królowa cicho - byłam dla ciebie prawie matką... Gdybyś więc zdradził tajemnicę, bogowie skaraliby... Nie... Oni tylko zwaliliby na twoją głowę część tych klęsk, jakie wiszą nad moim rodem... Tutmozis słuchał zdumiony. "Obłąkana?..." - pomyślał z trwogą. - Spojrzyj na to okno - ciągnęła - na to drzewo... Czy wiesz, kogo dziś w nocy widziałam na tym drzewie, za oknem?... - Miałżeby przyjechać do Tebów przyrodni brat jego świątobliwości?... - To nie był tamten - szeptała łkając. - To był on sam.... mój syn... mój Ramzes!... - Na drzewie?... Dziś w nocy?... - Tak!... Światło pochodni doskonale padało na jego twarz i postać... Miał kaftan w białe i niebieskie pasy... obłąkane spojrzenie... śmiał się dziko jak tamten nieszczęsny jego brat i mówił: "Patrz, matko, ja już umiem latać, czego nie potrafił ani Seti, ani Ramzes Wielki, ani Cheops... Patrz, jakie wyrastają mi skrzydła!..." Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, i ja, nieprzytomna z żalu, dotykałam przez okno jego rąk, jego twarzy oblanej zimnym potem... Wreszcie zsunął się z drzewa i uciekł. Tutmozis słuchał przerażony. Nagle uderzył się w czoło. - To nie był Ramzes! - odparł stanowczo. - To był człowiek bardzo podobny do niego, podły Grek, Lykon, który zabił mu syna, a dziś znajduje się w mocy arcykapłanów... To nie Ramzes!... To występek tych nikczemników, Herhora i Mefresa... Na twarzy królowej błysnęła nadzieja, lecz tylko na chwilę. - Czyliżbym nie poznała mego syna?... - Lykon ma być nadzwyczajnie podobny - rzekł Tutmozis. - To sprawa kapłanów... Nikczemni!... Śmierci za mało dla nich... - Więc faraon spał dzisiejszą noc w domu? - nagle zapytała pani. Tutmozis zmięszał się i spuścił oczy. - Więc nie spał?... - Spał... - orzekł niepewnym głosem ulubieniec. - Kłamiesz!... Ale powiedz mi przynajmniej, czy nie miał kaftana w białe i niebieskie pasy?... - Nie pamiętam... - szepnął Tutmozis. - Znowu kłamiesz... A ten płaszcz... powiedz, że to nie jest płaszcz mego syna... Mój niewolnik znalazł go na tym samym drzewie... Pani zerwała się i wydobyła ze skrzyni brunatny płaszcz z kapturem. Jednocześnie Tutmozis przypomniał sobie, że faraon wrócił po północy bez płaszcza, a nawet tłomaczył się przed nim, że płaszcz zginął mu gdzieś w ogrodzie... Wahał się, myślał, w końcu odparł stanowczo: - Nie, królowo. To nie był faraon... To był Lykon i zbrodnia kapłanów, o której natychmiast trzeba powiedzieć jego świątobliwości... - A jeżeli to Ramzes?... - znowu spytała pani, choć w jej oczach już było widać iskrę nadziei. Tutmozis stropił się. Domysł jego co do Lykona był mądry i mógł być słuszny; lecz nie brakło poszlak, że królowa widziała Ramzesa. Wszak wrócił do swego mieszkania po północy, miał kaftan w białe i niebieskie pasy, zgubił płaszcz... Wszakże jego brat już był obłąkany, a wreszcie - czy w tym wypadku mogłoby omylić się serce matki?... I oto naraz w duszy Tutmozisa zbudziły się wątpliwości skłębione i zmotane jak gniazdo jadowitych wężów. Szczęściem, w miarę jak on wahał się, w serce królowej wstępowała otucha. - Dobrze, że przypomniałeś mi tego Lykona... Pamiętam!... Przez niego Mefres posądził Ramzesa o dzieciobójstwo, a dziś - może posługuje się nędznikiem do zniesławienia pana... W każdym razie ani słowa nikomu o tym, co ci powierzyłam... Gdyby Ramzes... gdyby naprawdę uległ takiemu nieszczęściu, może to być chwilowe... Niepodobna upakarzać go rozgłaszaniem podobnych wieści, a nawet niepodobna zawiadamiać go o tym!... Jeżeli zaś jest to zbrodnia kapłanów, musimy być również ostrożni. Chociaż ludzie, którzy uciekają się do takich oszustw, nie mogą być silni. - Wyśledzę ja to - przerwał Tutmozis - ale gdy się przekonam... - Tylko nie mów Ramzesowi, zaklinam cię na cienie ojców!... - zawołała pani składając ręce. - Faraon nie przebaczyłby im, oddałby ich pod sąd, a wówczas musiałoby nastąpić jedno z dwu nieszczęść. Albo skazano by na śmierć najwyższych kapłanów państwa, albo sąd uwolniłby ich... A co potem?... Natomiast Lykona ścigaj i zabij bez miłosierdzia jak drapieżne zwierzę... jak żmiję... Tutmozis pożegnał królowę znacznie uspokojoną, choć jego obawy wzrosły. "Jeżeli ten podły Grek Lykon żyje pomimo kapłańskiego więzienia - myślał - to przede wszystkim, zamiast łazić po drzewach i pokazywać się królowej - wolałby uciec... Ja sam ułatwiłbym mu ucieczkę i obsypałbym bogactwami, gdyby wyznał mi prawdę i szukał opieki przeciw tym łotrom... Ale skąd kaftan, płaszcz?... Dlaczego myliłaby się matka?..." Od tej pory Tutmozis unikał faraona i nie śmiał patrzeć mu w oczy. A że i Ramzes był jakiś nieswój, więc zdawało się na pozór, że serdeczne ich stosunki ochłodły. Lecz pewnego wieczora pan znowu wezwał ulubieńca. - Muszę - rzekł - pogadać z Hiramem o ważnych sprawach, więc wychodzę. Czuwaj tu, przy mojej sypialni, a gdyby kto chciał mnie widzieć, nie dopuść... Gdy Ramzes zniknął w tajemnych korytarzach pałacu, Tutmozisa ogarnął niepokój. "Może - myślał - kapłani otruli go jakim szalejem, a on czując, że zbliża się wybuch choroby, ucieka ze swego domu?... Ha, zobaczymy." Jakoż zobaczył. Faraon wrócił dobrze po północy do swych komnat i wprawdzie miał na sobie płaszcz, ale... nie swój, tylko żołnierski. Tutmozis zatrwożył się i nie spał do rana oczekując, rychło znowu wezwie go królowa. Królowa jednak nie wezwała go. Natomiast, w czasie rannego przeglądu gwardii, oficer Eunana poprosił swego naczelnika o chwilę rozmowy... Gdy znaleźli się we dwu w osobnej komnacie, Eunana upadł Tutmozisowi do nóg błagając, aby nikomu nie powtórzył tego, co on mu powie. - Cóż się stało?... - zapytał Tutmozis czując chłód w sercu. - Wodzu - mówił Eunana - wczoraj, około północy, dwaj moi żołnierze schwycili w ogrodzie człowieka, który biegał nagi i krzyczał nieludzkim głosem. Przyprowadzili go do mnie i wodzu... zabij mnie!... Eunana upadł znowu do nóg Tutmozisowi. - Ten człowiek nagi... ten... Nie mogę powiedzieć... - Kto był?... - zapytał przerażony Tutmozis. - Już nic nie powiem... - jęknął Eunana. - Zdjąłem mój płaszcz i okryłem świętą nagość. Chciałem odprowadzić do pałacu, ale... ale pan kazał mi zostać i milczeć... milczeć... - I gdzie poszedł?... - Nie wiem... nie patrzyłem i nie pozwoliłem patrzeć żołnierzom... Zniknął gdzieś w gąszczach ogrodu... Zapowiedziałem moim ludziom, że... nic nie widzieli... nic nie słyszeli... A gdyby który widział lub słyszał cokolwiek, będzie natychmiast uduszony. Tutmozis tymczasem zdołał zapanować nad sobą. - Nie wiem - rzekł chłodno - nie wiem i nie rozumiem nic z tego, coś mi opowiedział. Ale pamiętaj o jednym, że - ja sam biegałem nagi, gdym raz wypił za dużo wina, i... hojnie nagrodziłem tych, którzy mnie nie spostrzegli. Chłopi, Eunano, chłopi i robotnicy zawsze chodzą nago. Wielcy zaś tylko wówczas, gdy im się tak podoba. I gdyby mnie czy któremu z dostojników przyszła ochota stanąć na głowie, mądry i pobożny oficer nie powinien się temu dziwić. - Rozumiem - odparł Eunana bystro patrząc w oczy wodzowi. - I nie tylko powtórzę to moim żołnierzom, ale nawet zaraz dzisiejszej nocy będę chodził nago po ogrodach, aby wiedzieli, że starsi mają prawo robić to, co chcą... Bez względu jednak na małą liczbę osób, które widziały faraona czy jego sobowtóra w stanie obłędu, wieść o tych dziwnych wypadkach rozeszła się bardzo prędko. W kilka dni wszyscy mieszkańcy Teb, od paraszytów i nosiwodów do kupców i pisarzy, szeptali, że Ramzes XIII dotknięty jest nieszczęściem, które jego starszych braci usunęło od tronu. Obawa i cześć dla faraona były tak wielkie, że lękano się mówić głośno, osobliwie między ludźmi obcymi. Niemniej jednak wszyscy o tym wiedzieli - z wyjątkiem samego Ramzesa. Najszczególniejsze jednak było to, że pogłoska bardzo prędko obiegła całe państwo, co było dowodem, że rozchodziła się za pośrednictwem świątyń. Tylko bowiem kapłani posiadali tajemnicę porozumiewania się w ciągu kilkunastu godzin z jednego krańca Egiptu na drugi. Tutmozisowi nikt bezpośrednio nie wspomniał o szkaradnych wieściach. Lecz dowódca faraonowej gwardii na każdym kroku czuł ich istnienie. Z zachowania się ludzi, z którymi łączyły go stosunki, odgadywał, że służba, niewolnicy, żołnierze, dostawcy dworu mówią o szaleństwie pana, milknąc tylko na tę chwilę, kiedy mógłby usłyszeć ktoś starszy. Nareszcie zniecierpliwiony i zatrwożony Tutmozis zdecydował się na rozmowę z nomarchą tebańskim. Przyszedłszy do jego pałacu, zastał Antefa leżącego na kanapie w pokoju, którego połowa była jakby ogródkiem zapełnionym osobliwymi roślinami. Na środku tryskała fontanna różanej wody; w kątach stały posągi bogów, na ścianach była wymalowana historia czynów znakomitego nomarchy. Stojący w głowach czarny niewolnik chłodził pana wachlarzem ze strusich piór; na posadzce siedział pisarz nomesu i czytał raport. Tutmozis miał minę tak zafrasowaną, że nomarcha natychmiast wyprawił pisarza i niewolnika, a podniósłszy się z kanapy przejrzał wszystkie kąty pokoju, aby sprawdzić, czy kto nie podsłuchuje. - Dostojny ojcze pani Hebron, mojej czcigodnej małżonki - odezwał się Tutmozis - z twego zachowania się widzę, że odgadujesz: o czym chcę mówić... - Nomarcha Teb zawsze musi być przezornym - odparł Antef. - Domyślam się również, że naczelnik gwardii jego świątobliwości nie mógł zaszczycić mnie odwiedzinami w błahym interesie. Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy. Wreszcie Tutmozis usiadł obok swego teścia i szepnął: - Czy słyszałeś nikczemne wieści, które wrogowie państwa rozgłaszają o naszym władcy? - Jeżeli chodzi o moją córkę Hebron - śpiesznie odezwał się nomarcha - oświadczam ci, że dziś ty jesteś jej panem i nie możesz mieć do mnie żalu... Tutmozis niedbale machnął ręką. - Jacyś niegodni ludzie - mówił zięć - rozgłaszają, że faraon jest obłąkany... Słyszałeś o tym, mój ojcze?... Antef kiwał i kręcił głową, co mogło równie dobrze oznaczać potwierdzenie, jak i zaprzeczenie. Wreszcie rzekł: - Głupstwo jest wielkie jak morze, wszystko w sobie pomieści. - To nie głupstwo, ale występek kapłanów, którzy posiadają człowieka podobnego do jego świątobliwości i posługują się nim do podłych czynów. I opowiedział nomarsze historię Greka Lykona tudzież jego zbrodnię w Pi-Bast. - O tym Lykonie, który zabił dziecko księcia następcy, słyszałem - odparł Antef. - Ale gdzie masz dowody, że Mefres uwięził Lykona w Pi-Bast, że przywiózł go do Teb i że wypuszcza go do ogrodów królewskich, aby tam udawał obłąkanego faraona?... - Właśnie dlatego pytam waszą dostojność: co robić?... Jestem przecie naczelnikiem gwardii i muszę czuwać nad czcią i bezpieczeństwem naszego pana. - Co robić?... Co robić? - powtarzał Antef. - Ha! przede wszystkim pilnować, ażeby te wieści bezbożne nie dosięgnęły uszu faraona... - Dlaczego?... - Bo stanie się wielkie nieszczęście. Gdy nasz pan usłyszy, że Lykon w jego imieniu udaje wariata, wpadnie w gniew... straszny gniew!... Naturalnie zwróci się przeciw Herhorowi i Mefresowi. Może ich tylko zelży, może uwięzi, może nawet zabije... Cokolwiek zaś zrobi, zrobi bez żadnego dowodu, a wtedy co?... Dzisiejszy Egipt już nie lubi składać ofiar bogom, ale jeszcze ujmie się za niewinnie pokrzywdzonymi kapłanami... A wtedy co?... Bo ja myślę - dodał zbliżywszy usta do ucha Tutmozisowi - bo ja myślę, że byłby to koniec dynastii. - Więc cóż robić?... - Ciągle jedno! - zawołał Antef. - Znajdź owego Lykona, dowiedź, że Mefres i Herhor ukrywali go i kazali mu udawać obłąkanego faraona... To możesz zrobić, jeżeli chcesz utrzymać łaskę pana. Dowodów, jak najwięcej dowodów!... U nas nie Asyria, arcykapłanów bez najwyższego sądu krzywdzić nie można, a żaden sąd nie skaże ich bez namacalnych dowodów... Gdzie masz zresztą pewność, że faraonowi nie podsunięto jakiejś odurzającej trucizny?... Przecie to byłoby prostsze aniżeli wysyłanie po nocy człowieka, który nie zna ani haseł, ani pałacu, ani ogrodu... Mówię ci: O Lykonie słyszałem z pewnych ust, bo od Hirama. Ale nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób Lykon mógłby w Tebach wyprawiać takie dziwy. - Ale, ale!... - przerwał Tutmozis. - A gdzie jest Hiram? - Zaraz po waszym weselu pojechał ku Memfisowi, a w tych dniach był już w Hiten. Tutmozis znowu zakłopotał się. "Tej nocy - myślał - kiedy do Eunany przyprowadzono nagiego człowieka, faraon mówił, że idzie zobaczyć się z Hiramem. A ponieważ Hirama nie było w Tebach, więc co?... Więc jego świątobliwość już o tej godzinie sam nie wiedział, co mówi!" Tutmozis wrócił do siebie oszołomiony. Już nie tylko nie pojmował: co robić w tym niesłychanym położeniu, ale nawet - co o nim myśleć? O ile bowiem w rozmowie z królową Nikotris był pewny, że w ogrodach ukazywał się Lykon, wysłany przez arcykapłanów, o tyle dziś jego wątpliwości rosły. A jeżeli tak było z Tutmozisem, ulubieńcem, który ciągle widywał Ramzesa, cóż musiało dziać się w sercach ludzi obcych?... Najgorliwsi stronnicy faraona i jego zamiarów mogli zachwiać się słysząc ze wszystkich stron, że władca jest obłąkanym! Był to pierwszy cios zadany Ramzesowi XIII przez kapłanów. Drobny sam w sobie, pociągał nieobrachowane skutki. Tutmozis nie tylko wahał się, ale i cierpiał. Pod lekkomyślnymi pozorami miał on charakter szlachetny i energiczny. Więc dziś, kiedy godzono na cześć i władzę jego pana, Tutmozisa gryzła bezczynność. Zdawało mu się, że jest komendantem twierdzy, którą podkopuje nieprzyjaciel, a on patrzy na to bezczynny!... Myśl ta tak dręczyła Tutmozisa, że pod wpływem jej wpadł na śmiały pomysł. Mianowicie spotkawszy raz arcykapłana Sema rzekł mu: - Wasza dostojność słyszałeś pogłoski, jakie krążą o naszym panu?... - Faraon jest młody, więc mogą o nim krążyć bardzo rozmaite plotki - odparł Sem, dziwnie patrząc na Tutmozisa. - Ale sprawy takie nie do mnie należą, zastępuję jego świątobliwość w służbie bogów, spełniam to, jak umiem najlepiej, o resztę nie dbam. - Wiem, że wasza dostojność jesteś wiernym sługą faraona - mówił Tutmozis - i nie mam zamiaru mięszać się do kapłańskich tajemnic. Muszę jednak zwrócić waszą uwagę na jeden drobiazg. Oto dowiedziałem się z pewnością, że święty Mefres przechowuje niejakiego Lykona Greka, na którym ciążą dwa występki, jest on mordercą faraonowego syna i - jest zanadto podobny do jego świątobliwości... Niech więc dostojny Mefres nie ściąga hańby na czcigodny stan kapłański i czym prędzej wyda mordercę sądom. Jeżeli bowiem my znajdziemy Lykona, przysięgam, że Mefres utraci nie tylko swój urząd, ale i głowę. W naszym państwie nie można bezkarnie opiekować się zbójami i ukrywać ludzi podobnych do najwyższego władcy!... Sem, w którego obecności Mefres odebrał policji Lykona, zmięszał się, może z obawy, aby go nie posądzono o wspólnictwo. Niemniej jednak odparł: - Postaram się ostrzec świętego Mefresa o tych uwłaczających mu podejrzeniach. Czy jednak wasza dostojność wie: jak odpowiadają ludzie oskarżający kogoś o zbrodnię? - Wiem i przyjmuję odpowiedzialność. Tak przecie jestem pewny swego, że o następstwa moich podejrzeń wcale się nie troszczę. Niepokój zostawiam czcigodnemu Mefresowi i życzę mu, abym nie potrzebował od przestróg - przejść do czynów. Rozmowa wywołała skutek: od tej pory ani razu nikt nie widział faraonowego sobowtóra. Ale pogłoski nie ucichły, a Ramzes XIII nie wiedział o nich. Nawet bowiem Tutmozis lękając się ze strony pana gwałtownych wystąpień przeciw kapłanom nie zawiadomił go o niczym. Faraon III/12